01 Lily Evans
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] In the first part in the 'Chronicles of Lily' (Lily Evans's years at Hogwarts) we meet some of the main characters (including MWPP), practical jokes get pulled, and James and Sirius don't take their school work seriously.
1. Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Lily Evans' normal world was thrown upside down on her 11th birthday. She received a letter saying that she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, she would have thought that it was some joke of her sister, Petunia's, except that Petunia had no sense of humor. Her mum and dad didn't believe it was true. After a week of hard thinking, and convincing, she was finally aboard the Hogwarts Express. 

The moment that she came onto the train, Lily had met Sukie Jones, an 11 year old with blonde curls and brown eyes. Sukie and Lily, both from Muggle families, had immediately become best friends. The moment that our story starts, Sukie and Lily are sitting alone in a compartment, but not alone for long…

"So did your parent's believe all this?" Sukie asked Lily. 

"No, it took me all week to get them to take me to go shopping… and my sister, Petunia! Hah! She turned all pale and hasn't talked to me since," Lily laughed. 

"Why are you laughing? If anyone didn't talk to me for a week, I'd be quite upset," said a cheerful voice from behind Lily. She turned around and saw two boys. Both had black hair, though the taller boy's hair was very unruly and stuck up in the back. He was wearing glasses and had deep brown eyes. The shorter boy, the one that had spoke, had no glasses and dark, cheerful eyes. 

"I'm Sukie Jones," Sukie said, "and this is Lily Evans…who may I ask are you?" The boy with the glasses looked quickly from Lily. 

"I'm James Potter, and this is the idiot known to most as Sirius Black." 

"Sirius? Hmmm, that's odd," said Lily thoughtfully. 

"Lily, isn't it? Why is that odd? I rather like my name." Sirius said, trying to act offended. 

"You don't seem to serious," she said as he bounced around the room, "or sane for that matter…" Lily and Sukie said back down. Moments later, James and Sirius joined them. 

"Are you two from Wizarding families?" Sukie asked. 

"Yup. You must be from Muggle families," Sirius said. 

"How'd you guess?" Lily asked, very surprised. 

"Well, you'd know from our names that we were not from Muggle families. Our families have been known to be causers of havoc and chaos at Hogwarts for ages," James smiled. 

"And we don't wish to break the tradition," Sirius added as he pulled one of Sukie's curls.

"Hey!" Sukie said as she tackled him. James and Lily sat and watched them. Out of the corner of his eye, James was studying Lily's dark red hair and brilliant green eyes that were shinning with laughter. 

"Ok, ok! I give up!" Sukie laughed. Sirius glanced at James and Lily, then whispered something in Sukie's ear. She turned bright red and laughed. They sat down again and Lily looked at Sukie in puzzlement. Hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts. Lily, Sukie, James and Sirius all got into a boat together as a huge man lead the way to a foreboding castle. Lily shivered slightly. Soon a tall woman with black hair in a tight bun with square glasses appeared at a tall door. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said with regal authority, "My name is Professor McGonagall. You will be taken to the sorting shortly. Follow me." Not another word was spoken. They passed by two huge doors and the drone of people talking could be heard. But Professor McGonagall didn't stop there. Instead she lead them into a small room, "I will be coming back for you shortly. Do not, I repeat, do not leave this room for anything." It could have been Lily's imagination, but she thought she saw Professor McGonagall's eyes settle on Sirius, then James, before she left the room. 

"How are we sorted?" someone whispered. 

"We have to fight a troll," Sirius grinned. 

"Or if you're lucky," James added catching on, "it will only be a few dozen complicated spells." The other first years looked nervously at each other. Was he serious? Many of them wondered. The minutes passed and no one said a word. Lily felt like hundreds of butterflies were flying around in her stomach. Finally, after ages, Professor McGonagall led them out onto a large stage. There were four tables with many students sitting at them. On the stage was a large table with the staff sitting at it. A great golden chair was in the center of the table. An old man with white hair and beard down to his belt was sitting in it. He had a kind face with a nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice. He wore half moon spectacles over his kind blue eyes. Professor McGonagall lined the first years in a line. Then she put a stool with an old ratty hat on it in the middle. 

"When I call out your name," she said in her clear voice as she pulled a long piece of parchment out of your pocket, "sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. Avery, Luke." A boy with sandy blonde hair sat down at the stool after the hat had sung its song. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it called out moments later. The boy-Luke-sat down at the send table from the door. He was great with much cheering. Lily looked up as more students' names were called. It looked like the night sky outside. Lily could remember reading that it was enchanted to look like that in _Hogwarts, A History_. She was jerked back into place as "Black, Sirius, oh my, not another one," was called. Sirius grinned stupidly and sat down. He had hardly placed it on his head when it called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" the table farthest from the doors gave him cheers and cat calls. Lily tuned out. Finally her name was called. She timidly walked up and placed the hat over her head. It fell down over her eyes. 

"Ahh, yes," said a little voice inside her head, "much talent and wisdom, yet bravery by the ton…where do you belong?"_Not Hufflepuff or Slytherin,_ Lily thought. 

"So then it must be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out the last word. The Gryffindor Table broke out in applause, Sirius clapping the loudest. She took a seat across from him. 

"I was waiting for somebody to join me. They must be a load of fluffs if none of 'em got into Gryffindor. Then again, not everyone can be Gryffindor," he said thoughtfully.

"Goyle, Adam," went to Slytherin where he joined his friend, Alex Crabbe. 

"Halliburton, Alexandria," a very lovely girl with brilliant blonde hair and bright eyes, went to Ravenclaw. 

"Jones, Sukie!" Professor McGonagall called out. Sukie walked up and put the hat on. 

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted out. Sukie glanced at Lily before going to the Ravenclaw Table. "Lupin, Remus!" came to Gryffindor, and was shortly joined by "Pettigrew, Peter," though, he looked surprised to how he even got in. Lily watched with interest as her classmates got sorted. Finally, "Potter, James, oh dear, what a year this will be," was called. The sorting hat was on him for a good minute or two before he was sorted into Gryffindor. He slid in the seat next to Sirius. 

"Did you see Professor McGonagall's face when she saw that we were both here? Priceless!" laughed James.


	2. Detention

Author's Note: Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews J. I don't like this chapter as much as I did the last one. (Here are your Gryffindor girls J) Uh, I will try to get the next part up soon, but this weekend I have a life *looks around for her life* I dunno how, though. I hope you enjoy this part. Anyone have any ideas for what should happen? 

Disclaimer: I own Professor Lewis, Maria Blankenship, Jessica Marshal, Sukie Jones, Alexandria Halliburton, and others. Any of you are welcome to use them. Most of the things belong to J.K. Rowling . 

On to the story…

Chapter 2

Within the first week of school, Sirius and James had managed to get detentions. 

It was an accident, honestly," Sirius said with a fake look of innocence on his face as he sat in the Gryffindor common room Friday afternoon playing James in Wizard Chess. 

"Yeah, raw eggs just _happened_ to fly onto Snape's head while he was eating breakfast," Lily laughed. 

"So you'll tell McGonagall?" James said. Maria Blankenship, another first year Gryffindor, hit James with a pillow that she conjured up. 

"She was being sarcastic. That means that she wasn't serious," Maria said slowly so that James would understand. Lily stuck her tongue out at James, then climbed through the portrait hole. 

"Where are you going?" James called to her. 

"To find Sukie!" Lily called back. 

"Get us some food, will ya?" Sirius said, rubbing his stomach.

"We just finished lunch!" Maria laughed. 

"Maria," Lily said, "all they think about is their stomachs. I feel sorry for the girls they marry!" Lily ran down the corridor before James and Sirius could get to her. She remembered Sukie telling her to met her in the Library, so she headed that way. Unfortunately, she met Severus Snape, a Slytherin second year, by the door. 

"Move, Snape," she said, her voice cold. 

"Why, Mudblood?" Snape sneered. That hit Lily hard. She had heard James and Sirius talk about how bad it was to call someone that. She lunged forward and tackled Snape. His head hit the stone floor. 

"Don't EVER call me that again, or you will have to carried to the Hospital Wing!" Lily threatened. The Library door opened and Sukie along with Alexandria Halliburton came rushing out. 

"Lily! Get off of him!" Sukie whispered urgently. Lily realized how it looked, and jumped off of him. 

"Miss Evans? Is there a problem here?" came a voice, and Lily's blood ran cold. She turned slowly to face Professor Lewis, the Head of Slytherin and Potions Master. 

"Uh," was all Lily could say. 

"She attacked me, sir," Snape said in his greasy voice, rubbing his head where he hit it on the floor. 

"Is that so?" Professor Lewis asked rhetorically, "well then, Miss Evans, Mr Snape, in my office now." Lily walked quietly behind her least favorite professor. Like McGonagall, Professor Lewis was fair, and didn't show favoritism.Minutes later she sat nervously in his office. 

"Explain, Miss Evans," Professor Lewis said. 

"I was walking down to the Library to uh study with one of my friends when I met Sn- Severus in the hallway. I asked him to move, and he called me a 'Mudblood.' Well, that offended me so I um, told him to call me that." Lily half told the truth. 

"Is this the truth?" Professor Lewis asked Severus. 

"Part of it, Professor. She demanded that I move and then accused me of calling her Mudblood then she tackled me." 

"It sounds as if you are both at fault. You two will be receiving detentions. You may leave now. Oh, and ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Don't do this again." Lily nodded and hurried out of the room. She went up to her common room and sat down. 

"Hey, Lily, some girl named Sukie told me to tell you to met her by the great hall," Jessica Marshal, a first year Gryffindor with brown stringy hair and brown eyes said. 

"Thanks, Jessica!" Lily said as she ran to find Sukie. 

"Where have you been?" Sukie asked as Lily walked up to her. 

"With Snape," she pulled a face, "and Professor Lewis in his office getting detentions." Lily said as she tried to sound casual. 

"How, erm, nice, I guess…" Sukie said. 

The next day Lily received an owl informing her that she would be having her detention that night. James looked over her shoulder at the letter. 

"Goody! We have the same detention!" he said half sarcastically. 

"At least it isn't Snape," Lily muttered. She finished eating her breakfast and left, thinking about her detention that night.

That night, Lily walked down to met Filch with James.

"What'd you get a detention for?" James asked. 

"Fighting with Snape," Lily said. James slung his arm across her shoulders. 

"That's my girl," he said happily. 

"Is this your detention for the eggs on Snape?" Lily asked. 

"No, this one's for erm, _accidentally_ dropping all my books on Flitwick…" James said, scrunching up his face. 

"How did you do that?" Lily laughed. 

"Uh, he's short?" Sirius Black stood in the shadows watching his best friend _getting along_ with Lily Evans.He stifled a laugh and went to find Rachel Thomas, a Ravenclaw girl whom he was meeting in a couple of minutes. 

Filtch wasn't there when they arrived, so Lily and James sat down on the floor. 

"So why weren't you upset about your sister not talking to you?" James asked, trying to make conversation.

"I don't like Petunia too much. We just don't get along. My youngest sister, Daisy, and I get along real well. The week I left for school she was at my Grandma's…" a blush came onto Lily's face as she realized how much she had told James. Luckily, and unluckily, for both Lily and James, Filtch came at that moment. 

"Having fun are we? Well, if I had my way…" he went on saying something about hanging students by their ankles from the dungeon celing, but Lily wasn't listening to him. She was thinking about Daisy and Petunia and her parents. For the first time she realized how much she missed them. 

As they came up to the Trophy Room, Lily pushed all thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the present. He handed Lily and James the polish and rags then sat in a corner to watch them with a smug smirk on his face. Lily crossed over to the opposite side of the room that James was working on, and started to polish a shield. It was for Special Services to the School to Tom Riddle. She stifled a yawn and continued to work. Finally, hours later, when Filtch had woken up he sent them back up to their dorms. 

Lily and James walked in silence back to the Gryffindor Commonroom together. Both were too tired to talk. The fire was dying and no one was in the room. Lily and James parted ways and went to their separate dorms. Morning came to quickly the next day for Lily.


	3. Halloween

Chapter 3 

Author's Note: Uh, thanks for the reviews! Uh, uh, well, uh, you will met the last 1st year Gryffindor in this one. It's nearly nine pages, think that will keep you? Anyways, I'm going to start on Chapter 4 now. Take care! J Thanks again for the great reviews! 

Disclaimer: I own Maria Blankenship, Jessica Marshal, Natalie Wilkins, Sukie Jones, Alexandria Halliburton, ect. I'm sure you can pick out the ones I own. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Wake up!" called Natalie Wilkins, as she pulled Lily's curtains open. Lily groaned. 

"What time is it?" She said as she blindly fumbled for the curtains so she could close them again. 

"Time for you to get up!" Natalie said in her annoyingly cheerful voice. 

"But it's _Sunday_. I need my sleep. Go away." Mumbled Lily when she finally found her curtains and pulled them shut. She rolled over clutching her stuffed bear. Natalie walked over to the other said and opened the curtains quietly. With a few well chosen words, she got Lily to jump out of bed screaming. 

"Argh! You witch!" a soaking wet Lily yelled as she attacked Natalie who moved out of the way. 

"Lily, hush! You'll wake up the others," Natalie teased. Lily poked her tongue out at Natalie and pulled on her robes. She pulled her wet hair in a ponytail while cursing Natalie. 

"Lily?" Maria asked sleepily as she got out of bed, "why are you wet?" 

"I went for a swim in the lake, Maria," Lily said. 

"Really," yawned Jessica, who was also waking up. 

"No! Natalie drenched me while trying to get me up for goodness knows what!" Lily said irritably. 

"Touchy, touchy," Natalie said and smiled, "I was going to get you two up next, but I figured Lily would do the work for me."

"Why in the name of Dumbledore did you get us up at this time of the day on a Sunday?" Lily snapped. She still wasn't happy with Natalie. The other two girls started to get dressed. 

"This time of the day," Natalie giggled, "is almost noon!" She collapsed on Lily bed and laughed so hard tears started to run down her cheeks. Lily poked her tongue out at Natalie before she left the room. Sirius and James were sitting by the fire playing Wizard Chess. Actually,Sirius was staring at the board and James was close to fall asleep in his chair. 

"Just move, Sirius," James yawned. Lily sat down next to Sirius so that she could watch the game. The chessmen were yelling directions at Sirius. 

"Are you alive, Sirius?" Lily asked, stifling a laugh. 

"No, I don't think he is," Sirius said as he finally moved. 

"Then can I have his broom?" James asked. 

"No," Sirius said, "and move. It's your turn." James glanced at the board and moved one of his pieces. 

"Well, I'm going to have lunch," Lily announced as she glared at Natalie who was coming down the stairs with Maria and Jessica. 

"Wait Lily! I'm coming with you!" Maria said as she ran to Lily. Some of the older students gave them harsh glances as they hurried out of the room so that Natalie wouldn't follow. 

"How can Natalie be so cheerful all the time?" Lily asked Maria as they slowed down to a walk. 

"I don't know, I just don't know. Why did she wake us up? Why couldn't she let us sleep?" Natalie moaned when they walked into the Great Hall. A straggling few students were eating breakfast. There were seven Gryffindors all sitting togethertalking among them selves. 

"Who are they?" Lily whispered to Maria as they sat down at the opposite end of the table. 

"It's the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. There's Kate Lyn Abbot, she's seeker, and Kent Douglass, he's the Keeper and Captain. Then Beaters, Brandon Adams and Payton Tellers. I'm going to try out to be a Beater for next year. Also Chasers Grace Lemmings, Sally Dells and Dallas Jennings. We're suppose to have a good team this year." Maria said. 

"Quidditch?" Lily asked puzzled. She had heard James and Sirius talk about them before, but she never asked. It wasn't wise to interrupt them. 

"It's kinda like Muggle basketball only high in the air on brooms. Sometime during their practice I'll take you out there and explain it to you. It's simple and complicated. Oh great, here comes Natalie!" Maria said as she bit into a large turkey sandwich. Lily took a drink of her iced pumpkin juice as Natalie and Jessica sat across from Maria and Lily. 

"Guess what," she said excitedly. 

"What?" Lily said impatiently; she was still angry with Natalie.

"Guess," Natalie said cheerfully with a vast grin on her face. 

"The world has come to an end?" Lily asked sarcastically. 

"No," Jessica said, "we have flying lessons with Hufflepuffs tomorrow afternoon." 

"Spoil the fun, why don'tcha," Natalie said huffily. 

"Really," Maria said and turned back to her food. Natalie rambled on about Brendan Dickens and how cute his was. Maria and Lily just ignored her and continued. James walked in and sat down next to Lily. 

"I figured I could come down here and eat while Sirius is deciding where to move," James said quietly to Lily and she laughed. 

"What are you two lovebirds giggling about this time?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to James. 

"Lovebirds? I think I've just lost my appetite," Lily said and stormed out of the room with Maria. 

"What did Sirius do _this_ time?" Maria asked. 

"He has gone too far!" Lily exploded after she explained what he did to Maria. 

"It doesn't seem that bad, I mean, calling you two lovebirds and all," Maria said as they sat down next to the lake. 

"Its not just that. He spilt green ink all over my homework, and he stole my books before Transfiguration-my worst subject, he's so-so-" Lily said, but was interrupted. 

"Handsome? Charming? Dashing? Smart?" Sirius answered as he sat down in between the two girls. 

"No, I was going for arrogant, idiotic, stupid, and annoying," Lily said glaring at Sirius who poked his tongue at her. 

"I'm leaving, and Sirius? Please don't follow me," Lily said haughtily as she left. 

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked Maria as they watched Lily leave. 

"I dunno. She's not a morning person, I guess," Maria said. 

"But its afternoon," Sirius said looking at Maria strangely. 

"Yes, but Natalie woke her up today by soaking her with water and she's still grumpy. You weren't helping too much," Maria explained. 

"But she's so easy! She has a temper to match her hair," Sirius laughed. 

Lily walked back into the Great Hall. Natalie was boring James with her talk on who-knows-what. He looked up brightly when she sat down. 

"Thank goodness. I was just thinking about the best way to look like I was paying attention while I was really asleep," James muttered to Lily. 

"What's she talking about, anyway?" Lily asked him quietly. 

"No clue. I lost her after her first word." James yawned. 

"Why didn't you just leave?" Lily asked. 

"I tried. She pulled me down. C'mon. I'll teach you to play chess." James said as they both got up. To their amusement, Natalie kept talking. 

"Half an hour later, she's going to suddenly realize that you're gone," Lily laughed when they got up to the Commonroom. 

"Yup. Do you know how to play chess?" James asked her as they sat down in the chairs in front of the fire. 

"Yes. I would play Petunia and beat her all the time. Either I was good or she was unusually horrible," laughed Lily. They sat quietly occasionally talking and playing chess when Sirius came in with a stupid grin on his face. Maria was right behind him, laughing so hard he could hardly stand. 

"What'd you do this time, Sirius?" James rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

"They Slytherin Quidditch team is now wearing robes that say 'I love Gryffindors,'" Sirius said. 

"Oh, is that all?" Lily said and turned back to the game. 

"And that prat, Malfoy, has purple hair," Maria added. 

"And Snape has 'I love Olivia' written all over his face," Remus, James and Sirius' friend, added when he walked in.

"Not to mention that Jennifer Sims, Hailey White, and Elizabeth Gean, are all attached at the hips and can't agree about anything," giggled Sirius. 

"And just how many detentions did you get?" James grinned. 

"None, yet. McGonagall was in the Hospital Wing getting whiskers off her face," Maria said cheerfully. 

"How did that happen, Sirius?" Lily looked at Sirius, expecting him to have done it. 

"It was Peter Pettigrew while he was getting tutoring for Transfiguration," Sirius said.

"Ahh," Lily said, and realizing that it was her turn, she moved a pawn. 

"Not a good move, Miss!" one of James' pieces laughed. Lily dumped the chessboard on James' lap. 

"Nice one, Lily," Sirius giggled. 

"I give up!" Lily threw her hands in the air and left the room. 

"Not an afternoon person, either, eh?" Sirius said. Maria couldn't answer because she was laughing so hard. 

"Chess?" James asked Sirius as he set the game up again. 


	4. Red Paint and Roses

Chapter 4

Author's note: uh, well, erm…if this is strange, blame it on my medicine and the nurse who took my blood J. Please, R/R. 

Disclaimer: Again, all the characters that you can guess belong to J.K. Rowling. All unusual ones (like Natalie and Jessica and so forth) belong to me, but use them if you like (just note that they were mine). 

They had been at Hogwarts for almost two months, and James and Sirius, had gotten at least 10 detentions and visited Dumbledore three times each. 

"Lily! C'mon! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Maria called to Lily as they were getting ready for the Halloween Feast. 

"Lily Evans!" came McGonagall's voice from down in the Commonroom. 

"What did I do this time?" Lily muttered as she made sure her hair was perfectly smooth. She was wearing it down for the first time since she had come to Hogwarts.Jessica came in the door. 

"Lily, hurry up. McGonagall is about to blow her stack!" Jessica nervously said. She was scared of McGonagall. Lily walked down the stairs and over to her Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor. 

"Yes, Professor?" Lily asked sweetly as she tried to ignore the stares of other Gryffindors. 

"Where are Potter and Black?" McGonagall asked angrily. 

"Aren't they in detention?" Lily asked as she caught sight of them putting on James' Invisibility Cloak near the boys' dormitory. 

"They were supposed to be. Are you sure you don't know where they are?" McGonagall looked Lily in the eyes. 

"No, ma'am," she said honestly, because once they had that cloak on, they could be anywhere. McGonagall glared at the other Gryffindor's then left muttering something about bat dung and roses. Most of the Gryffindor's left, leaving Maria alone with Lily in the Commonroom. 

"Alright, where are you two?" Lily called out. 

"Sirius' head appeared behind her out of thin air and Lily screamed. 

"Shhh!" James clapped a hand over her mouth, "you'll get us caught!" Lily said something, but it was muffled by James' hand. 

"What?" Sirius asked, "James, take your hand off her."

"I said what a pity that would be, you getting caught I mean. C'mon Maria, we'll be late," Lily said and left the room. The feast was about to start when Lily and Maria hurried in. The Slytherin Quidditch team glared at the Gryffindor table; they were still upset with the 'I love Gryffindor's' robes incident. Lily and Maria sat next to Remus. 

"I was wondering when you two would show up. Peter's disappeared-"

"darn that bad luck," Lily interrupted acerbically.

" and James and Sirius are God knows where," Remus finished. Lily helped herself to mashed potatoes as Natalie started to talk her ears off. Over the past couple of months, Lily and her friends had learned to ignore Natalie. Tonight, however, she had something to say.

"Did you hear about the McKinnons?" Natalie asked as she cut her steak. 

"No, what happened? I know Ashton McKinnon. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw, and quiet nice, actually," Remus said. 

"Her parents were killed," Natalie said, finally getting the attention that she wanted. 

"No!" cried Maria, "Mrs McKinnon was my mum's best friend. Who did it?" 

"You-Know-Who didn't," Natalie said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"You-Know-Who? Who's he?" Lily asked, confused. 

"Lord Voldemort," Maria said darkly and Natalie shuddered. 

"Don't say the name!" Natalie said harshly. 

"Voldemort!" Maria said and laughed as Natalie started to cry. 

"Maria, stop," Remus said. 

"Why do people call him You-Know-Who? Why don't they call him Voldemort?" Lily asked. 

"Because he's a very powerful dark wizard. Rumor has it that the only person he's afraid of is Dumbledore. That's why he hasn't attacked Hogwarts. Most people are scared of him. They think he'll hear you or something. Paranoid if you ask me," Maria explained. Lily looked at her food and thought this over. Was he anything to worry about? 

"Lily. Lily," Lily heard someone calling out her name repeatedly, but why?" She felt herself being shaken awake. 

"Go away, Natalie, let me sleep," Lily murmured sleepily. ]

"I'm not Natalie, and I'm not going to let you sleep," someone whispered. Something cold and wet was dumped over Lily. She screamed and woke up fully. There was no one there. 

"What's wrong, Lily?" Natalie yawned. She laughed when she saw that Lily was covered in Red paint and had a roses on her bed. 

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed, "SIRIUS BLACK!" She jumped out of her bed. Lily ran out in to the Commonroom. 

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK!"she yelled again. Doors flew open and Sirius was thrown out of his room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

"What?" he asked grumpily then looked at her and started to laugh. 

"Who did this?" she asked him menacingly. 

"How should I know, though, it does look good on you," Sirius teased. Moments later, James came out of his dorm. He glanced and Lily and started to giggle. Most of the older students went back to their rooms. 

"Lily, you're red," James said when he was finally able to talk again. 

"Really? And you would know, because you poured paint and roses on me," Lily growled. 

"Roses, Jamsie?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow. Lily could have sworn she saw James smile. 

"It wasn't me," James said trying his fake look of innocence. 

"Hah!" Lily said, "I know it was you. Admit it!" Lily said. 

"I think you need some more sleep, Lily," James said. And pushed Lily up the stairs and into her dorm. Lily glared at him before he left. She crossed over to the bathroom and took a long bath. 


	5. The 'Accident'

Chapter 5

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank all reviewers. Secondly, thanks to my co-author, Savvy (yeah, we know our minds work alike; like rusty old steel traps that is! J). Uh, the next part will be coming out soon, I guess. 

Disclaimer: You know what characters are mine. All the rest belong to J.K. Rowling J. 

The next day, James and Sirius wouldn't confess to the previous night's events.

"Good morning, Red Rosie," Sirius said cheerfully as he sat down next to Lily at breakfast. She glared at him and turned back to her toast and sausage. 

"Hey Red Rosie," James smirked when he sat down across from Lily, "who dun it?" Lily poked her tongue out at James and left the room.

"What's eating her?" Peter Pettigrew asked as he slid into Lily's vacant chair. Peter had been gone the night before so he had missed the disarray. 

"Nothing's _eating_ her," Sirius giggled, "but was covering her!" Peter looked blankly at James and Sirius who were on the brink of hyperventilating from laughing so hard. He shook his head and took a piece of toast off the platter. 

Lily stormed down the corridors to the portrait. 

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. 

"Blabberwort," Lily said grumpily. She climbed into the Gryffindor Commonroom. Few Gryffidors, including Maria and Remus, were still there. Lily crankily joined Maria and Remus by the fire. 

"What's wrong, Lily?" Remus who was looking a bit off color asked. 

"James and Sirius," Lily said irritably. 

"What'd they do _this_ time?" Maria asked exasperatedly. 

"You sleep through everything don't you?" Lily asked crossly as James and Sirius entered through the portrait hole. 

"Oi! Red Rosie! We're gonna be late for Transfiguration," James said as Peter came in through the portrait hole after much difficultly. 

"Huh? Red Rosie?" he asked James. 

"If you're going to listen in on conversations, listen to the hole thing as my mum use to tell me," Sirius said with a sigh. Lily continued to ignore the difficult duo. However, she took heed of their warning and went up to her dorm to grab her bag, along with extra ink incase some _happened _to fall on James' papers. Lily exited the Commonroom with Maria while James, Sirius, Remus, and, after lots of difficultly, Peter were behind them. 

"Sometimes," Lily whispered to Maria, "I just want to hex their mouths off!" Sirius came up to Lily and put his arm across her shoulders. 

"You know, Red Rosie, you and Jamsie would make such a _cute_ couple!" he said to her softly so that only she heard. With her bag in hand, Lily swung at Sirius and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, while Lily and Maria walked on to class, trying to not laugh too hard.

When they reached the classroom, Professor McGonagall had a smug look on her face. Lily glanced at Maria as they sat down and pulled out their books and parchment. As soon and the late stranglers hurried in, McGonagall made an announcement. 

"We shall be having a pop quiz today," she exclaimed, glaring at those who dared to groan. When there was silence, and all the desks were cleared, she passed out the quizzes and the cheating-proof quills. James, who was sitting behind Lily, leaned forward. 

"Are you going to use red ink, Rosie?" James teased. Lily didn't answer him, because at that moment, Professor McGonagall came by with the quizzes. 

"No talking, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, or I will be forced to take up your sheet and take points from Gryffindor," she said strictly to them. 

"Yes, ma'am," Lily mumbled, while James didn't say anything. She pulled out her extra bottle of ink and placed it on the edge of her desk, then got to work on her quiz. An hour later, Lily heard James sigh happily.

"Done," he muttered under his breath. A wicked grin crept up on Lily's face. Carefully, so as not to spill any, she unscrewed the lid off her extra bottle of orange ink. Quickly, when McGonagall wasn't looking, she tipped the whole thing over James' paper.

"Lily!" he said loudly, standing up as the ink started to pour off the desk and into his lap. She grinned and went back to working on her quiz. 

Ten minutes later, Lily and James sat arguing in Professor McGonagall's office. 

"Why did you do that?" James asked angrily. 

"Because of the red paint and roses!" Lily shot back. 

"I didn't do that!" James argued. 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in. 

"Thirty points from Gryffindor. Now, explain yourselves," she said sitting down behind her desk. 

"She poured ink-" James began. 

"He covered me in paint-"

"After I had just finished my quiz-"

"And thorny roses while I was in bed!" 

"Stop! Mr. Potter, please go first," McGonagall said massaging her temples. 

"Well, last night, someone­-" James began, but Lily interrupted him.

"It was you and Sirius!" 

"Miss Evans, please wait until your turn!" McGonagall said, "go on, James."

"As I was saying," he glared at Lily, "last night someone, not Sirius and defiantly NOT me, snuck into Lily's dorm and dumped a bucket of red paint and roses on her. She came out screaming for Sirius and I. We came out and started laughing when we saw that she was covered in red paint with roses on her. 

"She blamed it on us in front of the whole Gryffindor house. Of course, we said we didn't do it because neither of us did do it."

"You are a liar, James Potter! I know you did it!" Lily interrupted. They continued to argue back and forth for several minutes, until Professor McGonagall was forced to place the full body bind on both of them. 

"I am going to get Professor Dumbledore. I want to hear that you two resolved this, or Gryffindor will lose even more points!" she said, sounding like she was on her last nerve as she stomped out the door. While McGonagall was gone, James and Lily were throwing daggers at each other from their eyes. Finally, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked in. 

"They're all yours, Professor," McGonagall said, and hurried off to her next lesson. Dumbledore took the spell off them. 

"Explain, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said as he sat down in McGonagall's chair. 

"Well," Lily said, fidgeting nervously, "last night someone whose initials I think are J.P and S.B., snuck into my dorm last night and poured red paint on me along with roses with huge thorns. 

"Naturally, I came down to the Commonroom screaming their names. After all, they had just woken me up at a wee hour in the morning. They came down and started to laugh at me and wouldn't admit to what they'd done.

"Then, I decided to give them the cold shoulder this morning and ignore them. One of them came up with the 'ingenious' idea to call me Red Rosie. Well, I continued to ignore them. Then, on our way to Transfiguration Sirius continued to taunt me by, uh, saying, erm, stuff. In Transfiguration, before Professor McGonagall was in the room, James teased me by asking me if I was going to use red ink on my test. Then when he was done, I, erm, _accidentally-_"

"Accidentally? Yeah right! More like on purpose!" James howled, "and we didn't do it!" 

"Hush, Potter!" Lily said harshly to James, then turned back to Professor Dumbledore, "where was I? Oh yeah, my bottle of ink found its way onto his quiz and well, we're here." 

"Now, Mr. Potter, its your turn," Dumbledore said, turning his penetrating blue stare onto James. 

"I agree with everything, _except_, it was no accident that she poured her ink on my paper and Sirius and I didn't sneak into her dorm last night, or anything!" James said, glaring at Lily who was glaring right back. 

"I see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "you will both receive detentions tomorrow morning. You may go." Lily and James got up to leave, and an evil smirk crept onto James' face. He hurried of to who knows where as Lily headed on to the Commonroom. 


	6. Christmas and a purple mane

Chapter 6 

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken me soo long…I'm sure that you'd all though I'd forgotten this story…Well, read and enjoy! *spins around in her chair*wow. This is longer…ok, to make you people happy, I'm not sending this one to my Beta Reader, k?

Disclaimer: you know what's mine

Over the next few weeks, Lily completely ignored James and Sirius, though she was still perfectly friendly with Remus.

"Red Rosie!" Sirius called to Lily the last day before the holidays. She ignored him. Lily had been sitting alone in the Commonroom, working on homework, until Sirius and James came in. James had gone straight up to his room while Sirius had been left to terrorize Lily. She ignored him and tried to finish her homework. Sirius sat down on the armrest of her chair. She tried to ignore his stare and concentrate on her work. Finally she gave up and threw her book at him. Then she got up and stormed up to her dorm. Lily could hear James come out and laugh at Sirius. 

"She hit you with her book?" James said loudly. There was some murmuring, then silence. Lily risked a look down the stairs. The Commonroom was empty. Lily sat down by the fire and picked up her book and continued to struggle with her Transfiguration homework. 

The next day, Lily woke up early. She was going home for the holidays. Cheerfully, she, and the other girls that would be going home, packed her things (a/n does that make any sense?). Lily excitedly gulped down a small breakfast. 

"Lily!" Maria laughed, "you look like a kid at Christmas!" Lily gave her a strange look. 

"Uh, I am a kid and it is Christmas. AND I get three whole weeks without them," Lily said thrusting her head toward James and Sirius. 

"Ahhh," Maria said and turned back to her eggs. 

Lily eagerly found an empty compartment and sat down. None of her friends were going home for the weekend. 

"Are you going to see the Bats play this weekend?" one voice asked outside the compartment. 

"Who are they playing?" another one asked. 

"Uh, the Harpies I think," the first voice said. 

"That should be interesting. Maybe I can get dad to take me," the second one said. At that moment, the door opened and James and Sirius walked in. 

"Red Rosie!" James and Sirius said together, obviously in a good mood. Lily groaned to herself. 

"Are you not happy to see us?" Sirius asked, pretending to be hurt. 

"No, it's just the happiest moment of my life!" Lily sarcastically said and glared at them. Her ride was obviously not going to be pleasurable. Lily had made the mistake of sitting in the middle seat; James sat down on one side of her and Sirius on the other. 

"Really? I knew it would be," Sirius grinned. 

"Oh, yeah. And my hair is purple!" Lily snapped. James gave her a strange look. 

"Personally, I think you should have your eyes checked, but, if you say so…" James took out his wand. Moments later, Lily had purple hair. 

"You twit!" she screamed at him. Sirius just giggled. The rest of James's train ride was spent dodging Lily's curses. When they got to the station, Lily hurried off. Daisy and her mum were waiting. 

"Lily! You're hair!" Mrs Evans said when she saw Lily. 

"Lovely, isn't it? You can thank him for it," Lily said, pointing at James who was standing with Sirius and two adult men. 

"I like it," Daisy giggled as Lily picked her up. 

"Well, I'll ask him to turn your hair purple," Lily lovingly teased. 

"Ok," Daisy said and hugged her sister. Lily walked over to James and Sirius, with her mother right behind her. 

"Hey, James?" she said as they approached the four. 

"Hi Red Rosie!" Sirius said cheerfully, "couldn't stay away from us, eh?" 

"Actually, my sister loved my hair so much, and she wants you to turn her hair purple, too. Oh, by the way, this is Daisy and my mum. Mum, Daisy, this is James Potter and Sirius Black," Lily introduced everyone that she knew. 

"This is my dad," James said pointing to the one who was standing closest to him, "and that's Sirius' dad," he pointed to the other man. 

"I can't, Red Rosie. School rules," James said, giving her a look. 

"And that's stopped you before?" Lily asked cheerfully ignoring the look. 

"Er…" was all James would offer. 

"Sorry, Daisy. You'll have to wait, kiddo," Lily said, then, turning to her schoolmates, she added, "see ya in a few weeks!" Lily went with her mother and Daisy, who was riding on her back, to their house. 

"Dad!" Petunia, Lily's older sister, called out, "Where's mum's purse?"

"Your mother has it," Mr Evans called to her. There was thundering on the stairs, and moments later, Petunia was downstairs demanding for the purse. She took one look at Lily's hair and screamed. 

"I am not going anywhere with that freak!" Petunia said. 

"Don't you just love my gorgeous hair?" She asked twirling a lock of purple around her finger absentmindedly.

"Petunia, you know that we always go out for a nice dinner of Christmas Eve," Daisy giggled. 

"I'm staying home unless someone fixes her hair!" Petunia. 

"What's going on…Lily…your hair…" Mr Evans walked into the room and caught sight of the arguing three (Mrs Evans had given up on them and left).

"I love it, don't you? Everyone who's anyone has purple hair," Lily said with a straight face. 

"I'm not wearing it!" Petunia argued. 

"Well, then you must be a nobody, then," Daisy had caught along. 

"Wash it out, Lily," Mr Evans said. 

"Can't. It was turned purple by magic," Lily said as she stared to head up to her room with Daisy still on her back. 

"Lily?" Daisy asked as Lily was unpacking. 

"Will I get to go to your school?" 

"I dunno sweetie," Lily said, then cursed under her breath, "that twit! He's gonna get it when we get back to Hogwarts!"

"What happened?" Daisy asked. 

"James- or Sirius- took out all my books…now I won't have my homework done!" Lily said angrily. 

"Oh," Daisy said and laid back on my bed. 

"Lily! Daisy! Time to go!" Mrs Evans called. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She'd changed out of her Hogwarts robes into a nice sweater and skirt (white so that they brought out her hair) and brushed her purple tresses until they shone. Petunia sniffed and looked away when Daisy and Lily came downstairs in matching outfits. 

"Lily wouldn't turn my hair purple like hers," Daisy pouted. 

"Sorry. I'm not suppose to use magic on holidays," Lily said quietly to Daisy. She didn't want Petunia to know. 

"Well girls, lets go," Mr Evans said. In ten minutes they were at The Ivy (a/n the name sucks and my sis wasn't any help), a very nice restaurant. Petunia tired to look like she didn't belong with the other four. They sat down at the table, and started to have a wonderful time. 

"Lily? Lily Evans?" came a voice from behind Lily. She turned around to see Remus (for some reason he hadn't been on the train) sitting at the table behind them. 

"Remus! Hi!" Lily reached over and gave him a half hug. 

"What happened to your hair?" he asked as he pointed to her hair. 

"James," Lily said. They talked for a few more minutes then each turned back to their food. 

"Who _was_ that?!" Petunia asked, obviously 'in love' with him. 

"A friend from school," Lily said and enjoyed watching as Petunia's face turned purple and the lovesick look was gone. 

The next morning, Lily woke up early. She rushed down the stairs. Daisy was already downstairs, just staring at the presents. 

"Are mum and dad up yet?" Lily asked Daisy and sat down next to her. 

"Yup. We have to wait for Petunia though. She's probably gonna sulk upstairs all day." Daisy complained, finally taking her eyes off the presents to look at Lily. 

"Sulking? Why?" Lily asked. She had missed soo much while she was at Hogwarts. 

"You being home. She's ashamed of you," Daisy said softly, averting her stare at Lily.

"Nothing new, nothing new," Lily said under her breath as Petunia came down the stairs. 

By the time Lily was back on the Hogwarts Express, she was very ready to get away from Petunia. Lily sat in a compartment with James, Sirius, and Remus. 

"James, will you please turn my hair back?" Lily asked him tiredly. 

"I dunno how, Red Rosie," James grinned then avoided Lily's hand as she tried to smack him. 

"Fine! I'll do it when we get back!" Lily snapped angrily. 

"What's up with you?" Remus asked. 

"Nothing, nothing. Though, Remus," Lily grinned evilly, "my sister Petunia likes you."

"Which one was she?" Remus groaned. 

"The ugly prat that's older than me," Lily smirked. Remus just groaned. The arrival at Hogwarts was well appreciated. 


	7. Valentines, Quidditch, and a whole lotta...

Chapter 7

Author's Note: This part actually went to my beta reader *rejoices*. So if there are any mistakes, blame them on her! Muahahaha!!! Anyways. I'm going to bed… me…very…tired K (and I haven't even had dinner!) I hate you disappoint y'all, but my Writer's Block is back AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! Luckily, I almost have chapter 8 done J. Is the Quidditch Field called the Quidditch Pitch? I'm going to research that…hmmm… Please R/R. 

Love, Lemonade, and Girl Scout cookies to all and sundry,

~*Dorthey Star*~

Disclaimer: In this chapter Jessica Marshal, Maria Blankenship, Grace Lemmings, Kate Lyn Abbot, Sally Dells, Kent Douglas, Dallas Jennings, Sukie Jones, Jack Wickfield, Emma Malden, and the Hufflepuff announcer (Russell Due) are all mine, but you're free to use them if you say that they're mine J

The part is dedicated to Kim who said I should write 20 pages (10 pages is close enough, right?J)

By February 13th, Lily was extremely tired. Their teachers, for some reason, decided that they hadn't had too much homework, and resolved to load tons of it on them. Lily sat in the Library, working on a very difficult Transfiguration Essay _'Why is it important to have your Apparation License? Discuss.' _Lily, being Muggle born, hadn't known what Apparation was, or that you had to have a license. Most importantly, she didn't know why Professor McGonagall was having them write this. She opened the library book _Apparation _and looked at a promising paragraph. 

_When one Apparates, theydisappear from one Place, and appear another. Apparation is the Ideal travel of most Wizards and Witches since it is most likely that you will not get sick like as if riding on a broomstick. Apparation can be very dangerous, though. Many cases have occurred where un-licensed. witches and wizards with or without their licenses have had _their lower half appear in a separate location _from their upper half, which is known as splinching . The Ministry urges witches and wizards to take their Apparation Test when they come of age, 18 years old._

Lily sighed and put her book aside. She hated Transfiguration. It didn't help much that James was top of that class. She put away the book, and got up to leave the Library. She ran into Sukie. 

"Lily! You won't believe what just happened! Professor Lewis announced that he wouldn't be teaching Potions next year!" Sukie said excitedly. Lily squealed and hugged her best friend. 

"That's great! Oh, speaking of him…I still have his essay to do…great. Just great. Not to mention Care of Magical Creatures!" (a/n do 1st years take CoMC? Well, in my story they do)

"I haven't been to Care of Magical Creatures yet…what's the essay on?" Sukie asked. 

"Its on Fire Crabs. We have to write stuff on them and such. I gotta get to Charms. Bye Sukie!" Lily left the Library before she could get into any trouble and hurried to the Charms room. When she reached it, she took her seat. 

"Lily! Did you hear the good news?" Maria asked as soon as she entered the Charms room. 

"About Professor Lewis?" Remus added walking in behind Maria . 

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Lily agreed. 

"There's just one bad thing about it," James said darkly as he entered the room seconds later. 

"What's that?" Lily, Remus, and Maria asked and the same time. 

"He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius said softly and looked at Remus, who was considerably pale now. Lily looked from James and Sirius, who were looking at Remus with pity, to Remus who was looking like the world had ended. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked Remus. 

"I just don't like Professor Lewis, that's all," Remus said, trying to make himself look more cheerful. 

"No one does. Not even the Slytherins," Maria said forebodingly.

"I don't think the Slytherins like any of the Professors," James said. 

"Probably not. I mean, all the teachers are on Dumbledore's side, right? And most of the Slytherins are dark wizards or are from old wizarding families that are dark," Sirius said. Their discussion ended then because Professor Flitwick entered the room. 

"Alright, open your text books to page 174. Today we'll be learning about…" Professor Flitwick squeaked and the lesson droned on. Lily took her notes dutifully, but her mind wasn't on that. She kept thinking about how odd Remus had acted when he found out that Professor Lewis was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"Lily! Lily! C'mon! We're going to be late!" Maria shook her sleeping friend that had slumped over as she was working on homework in the Gryffindor Commonroom. 

"Huh? Wha…?" Lily groaned sleepily. She had been having a wonderful dream. 

"We're gonna be late for Quidditch practice," Maria said impatiently. 

"Oh, are you on the team? Well, then, I'm not, so I'm going back to sleep," Lily yawned and turned over. 

"No, first years aren't allowed, but we're going to watch them. I told you I'd explain it all. Now get up and grab your cloak. Saturday we're playing Ravenclaw. It should be good." Lily got out of bed and pulled on her cloak. She followed Maria out of the castle. 

When they reached the Quidditch field for the first time in Lily's life (she'd been sick during the first match), Maria pulled out a green book. _Quidditch Trough the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp_ it read in gold letters. The Hogwarts seal was stamped on it. 

"Ok, there are three ball. The Quaffle," Maria turned to page 21 and showed Lily a picture, "is the ball that three Chasers play with. The Chasers take the Quaffle down the field and try to score in one of the three goal posts." She went on to explain the complicated, yet simple, rules of Quidditch. Finally, it got to late for the players to see. 

"Uh, Maria? The team went inside. I suggest we do the same," Lily said and pulled her cloak tighter around her self. 

"Right. Do you understand it now?" Maria asked. 

"Yeah. You said you wanted to be a beater next year?" Lily yawned. 

"Uh huh. I think James said he was going to try out for Chaser," Maria looked at her friend to see her reaction which, to her disappointment, was none. The two girls got up and went into the Commonroom. Lily settled herself down at a table and pulled out _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _and opened it to the page on Fire Crabs. 

## Fire Crab

M.O.M Classification: XXX

Despite its name, the fire crab greatly resembles a large

tortoise with a heavily jeweled shell…

Lily sighed sleepily and slumped down over her book and fell into deep dreams about owning a Fire Crab's shell. 

(A/N should I leave it here? Nah)

Lily felt herself being shaken away hours later. She opened one eye, and found James shaking her. 

"What?" she demanded grumpily.

"Its midnight. You should be in your dorm," James said, his brown eyes twinkling impishly behind his glasses. 

"So should you," Lily yawned and started toward her dorm. 

"Lily!" James called after her. 

"Yeah?" she turned around sleepily. 

" Merry Valentines Day," he said to her. 

"It's 'happy', you twit, not 'merry'. Happy Valentines Day," she yawned and fell asleep in her bed. 

The next morning at breakfast, a third year Hufflepuff named Gilderoy Lockheart was trying to get the teachers to have house elves give valentines from one student to another. 

"For the last time, Lockheart, NO!" Professor McGonagall sighed exasperatedly. He had been hounding her all morning. 

"Please, Professor, please?" begged.

"No, Gilderoy, and fifteen points from Hufflepuff. It will be more if you don't stop hounding us!" Gilderoy went back to his seat dejectedly. James nudged Lily and pointed at Gilderoy. 

"I think he was going to send you a valentine," he teased. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lily said sarcastically and turned back to her food. 

"Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Remus asked her. 

"If nothing goes wrong," Lily yawned. She hadn't had much sleep the night before. 

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, puzzled. 

"I mean, if I get sick or hurt I'll be in the Hospital Wing, and I wouldn't be able to go…" Lily turned her attention to the Slytherin Table and to Severus Snape who had just gotten a large pink card. 

_"Severus, I think you're dreamy. If you like me too, meet me in the Great Hall at lunch today, Love you,"_ said a sweet voice from the card. Serverus turned bright red and hurried out of the hall. 

"Someone likes him?!" Lily giggled. She noticed that Sirius and James were looking anything but innocent. 

"What did you do this time?" Lily sighed. 

"Uh, sent the letter to Snape?" Sirius said quietly so that only Maria and Lily could hear. 

"You did what!?" Maria whispered, trying not to laugh to hard. 

"Who did you say it was from?" Lily demanded. 

"Oh, just some pretty Slytherin…" James said. 

"You think that any Slytherin is pretty?" Lily demanded. 

"Well, she's pretty for a Slytherin," Sirius added. 

"Ah, then what's her name?" Maria asked. Lily turned back to her oatmeal. 

"Narcissa Eve," James said quietly. 

"Narcissa?! She's probably the nicest Slytherin! Though, Malfoy seems to like her…" Lily trailed off thoughtfully. 

"Ewww!" Maria said. Evil smiles crept onto James and Sirius' mouths. 

"That was the point. We figure that Snape can make a fool of himself while getting beaten up by Malfoy. But the only problem is that Narcissa will also get thoroughly embarrassed…" James said excitedly. 

"Why do we even bother with you two?" Lily shook her head and left the hall. When she was headed to the Library to work on her Transfiguration essay in the few minutes before class, Lily heard her name being called. 

"Lily! LILY!" someone was yelling from behind her. She turned around and saw Sukie running towards her. 

"Happy Valentines Day!" Lily greeted her friend. 

"I can't believe that someone likes Snape! Well, I'm going to be there, are you?" Sukie asked her. 

"Erm, its tempting," Lily said, thinking about what James and Sirius had done. 

"I wonder who it is…" Sukie trailed off thoughtfully. Lily was tempted to tell her everything, but at that moment, Snap and Malfoy came into the hall. Sukie and Lily ducked into the shadows. Snape was looking smug while Malfoy was looking very displeased. 

"What's going on?' Malfoy demanded. 

"She likes me and not you, face it!" Snape sneered. 

"She's my GIRLFRIEND! Of course she likes me!" Malfoy said angrily. Sukie looked over at Lily with wide eyes. She knew who it was. At that moment, Narcissa Eve came over to Malfoy and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 

"What's going on, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, seeing him out there with Snape. 

"He was having a little chat with me about your card," Snape said and his smile widened. 

"My card?" Narcissa was now thoroughly confused. Snape pulled it out of his bag and handed it to her. 

"Open it, though if Snape is right you should know what's inside," Malfoy pulled away from her. 

"I have never seen this card in my life…" She muttered almost inaudibly. After the card said its message, the hall had become quite crowded with bystanders. Lily and Sukie crept over to where James and Sirus were standing. Narcissa dropped the card. 

"Well?" Malfoy asked her, quite oblivious to the crowd. 

"I did not send this, Lucius. It is not my handwriting nor would I say anything that stupid. Besides, would I ever make anything so dreadfully obvious?" Narcissa asked coldly and walked away. Malfoy punched Snape before following her. Lily giggled, then turned to her friend. 

"I have to head to History of Magic," she pulled a face, "but I'll see you later!" Lily said to Sukie. Sukie waved at the Gryffindors as they headed to their first class of the day. 

"Morning isn'ta good time for History of Magic," Sirius complained. 

"Then when is?" Maria asked him. 

"Never!" James and Sirius chorused together. Lily and Sukie looked at each other and shook their heads. 

Lily made herself comfortable in the classroom. She pulled out parchment and a pretty bottle of ink that turned from red to pink. 

_Dear Daisy, _

_Happy Valentines Day! How have you been? Petunia's not too hard on you is she? Well, if she is, tell her I will turn her into a newt! What's going on there? Not much is happening here. I don't have purple hair anymore. I finally got James to turn it back. Well, give mum and dad my love. _

_Love, _

_Lily _

She folded up her letter and decided to send it during lunch.For a moment she stared at Professor Binns, trying to decide whether or not he could possibly be more boring. She chose the latter. Lily made herself comfortable on the table top, and promptly fell asleep. 

"C'mon Lily! Snape's suppose to meet the girl now!" Jessica said excitedly to Lily, who was working on her Transfiguration essay (still). Someone had obviously forgotten to tell Jessica about the breakfast rendezvous. 

"Jessica, Snape already knows that it was a fake, you know, a joke," Lily said to her roommate. 

"Really?" Jessica looked disappointed. Lily finally gave up on her essay and headed down to lunch. Snape wasn't there when they got down there, not that Lily cared at all. 

"I wonder where Snape is," Peter asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Honestly, are all people so uninformed?!" Lily demanded. She didn't like Peter in the first place. 

"Whaddya mean?" Peter asked sulkily. 

"He knows that it was a joke," Lily hissed, then turned back to her lunch and her conversation with Maria. 

"I don't like Peter…he's creepy…" Maria muttered. 

"I know what you mean. So how far have you gotten on your Transfiguration essay?" 

The next day, Lily was woken up early by Maria. 

"What?" Lily demanded sleepily.

"Quidditch game. You need to get up," Maria pulled her friend out of her bed. 

"Ok, ok. Are they all this early?" 

"Yes," Maria said impatiently, "Now hurry up and get dressed!" Lily pulled on her robes and a cloak. As soon as she grabbed her wand, they were out of the dorm and Commonroom and down to the Great Hall. It was noisy when they first got to the Quidditch field. What seemed to be the whole student body and staff were down there. 

"Wow," Lily gasped, "where do we sit?" 

"Over here," Maria led Lily to a group of people (a very large group, in fact) wearing scarlet and holding up banners. They found seats which were unfortunately next to James and Sirius. 

"And they're off!" called the announcer, some fifth year Hufflepuff, "Gryffindor with the Quaffle. Dells to Jennings then to Lemmings and they SCORE! Ravenclaw with the Quaffle. Malden to Wickfield. They attempt to score, and SAVED byDouglas! Gryffindor leads, 10-0. No sign of the snitch yet. 

"Jennings to Lemmings. Lemmings throws a superb throw to Dells which is intercepted by Malden. Malden passes it to Wickfield and the game is OVER!!! KATE LYN ABBOT CATCHES THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"

Maria jumped up and down and hugged Sirius. Lily and James looked at their friends disgustedly. Sirius hugged James, while Maria hugged Lily. All jumped up and down. 

"C'mon! Lets go celebrate!" Maria said happily. That day, all Gryffindors were in a good mood. Lily hurried to find Sukie after dinner. 

"Sukie!" Lily called. 

"Oh, hi Lil," Sukie yawned. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I'm exhausted! My Transfiguration essay is due Monday, and I only just finished it!" Sukie said

"Ohhh, so's mine! I still have three inches left!" Lily hurried off to her room to work on it. That night, though Lily went to bed hours later, nothing had been added. 


	8. The Quidditch Finals

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: You know, someday I'm gonna make up a list with all my characters on it and post it…not tonight, of course. You know what's mine. Feel free to use it saying that you borrowed the name from me __J___

*******

**This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Sniggles (ok, I really don't have a cat with that name, nor would I ever name a cat that, but it's the principle of the thing!)**

***

The Quidditch Final was set for April 16th. Slytherin and Gryffindor would be playing. Gryffindor would have to beat Slytherin by 100 points to win. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was extremely nervous. This was the first time in years that they had a chance to win the Cup. 

"I don't see why everyone is in a such a state of anxiety," Lily grumbled as she passed the Team the morning before the match. 

"We haven't won the Cup in _years_! Of course they're nervous! C'mon Lily, just because you were born in the Muggle world and didn't know about Quidditch or anything until this year you don't have to be naïve on the subject!" Maria said as she and Lily sat down at a desk in the Charms classroom. 

"Well, excuse me for thinking that sports aren't everything. I, unlike some people," she looked over at James and Sirius, "have a life beyond sports." 

"There's nothing wrong with sports, Red Rosie! Especially with Quidditch!" Sirius yelled from across the room. Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"And I thought there was a chance that they might be mature enough not to call me Red Rosie anymore!"

"You thought that they were mature at all?" Maria snorted. 

"Good point," Lily shrugged and turned her attention to Professor Flitwick who had just walked into the room. 

"Please take you books out and turn to page 132. We will be working on…" Flitwick squeaked. 

At lunch, James and Maria started a discussion about Quidditch. 

"Oh great," Lily moaned. 

"Don't worry, Red Rosie," Sirius said cheerfully, "you have me to talk to." He gave her a half hug. 

"Yeah, that's what worried me, Sirius, that what worried me…" Lily ate her lunch in silence. Since she was tuning out what James and Maria were saying about Quidditch, she didn't hear Maria calling her name. 

"Lily. Lily. LILY!" Half of the Ravenclaw Table turned to look at them. 

"What?" Lily hissed. 

"I just wanted to tell you that we're done talking about Quidditch. You can pay attention to us again," Maria grinned. 

"Would I want to?" Lily joked. 

"I'm sure you'd want to talk to your darling James," Maria teased. Lily flung her potatoes at Maria before leaving the Great Hall. 

"Sukie! Hey!" Lily joined her friend at a table in the Library. 

"I. Hate. Professor. Lewis!" Sukie seethed. 

"What'd he do _this_ time?" Lily rolled her eyes and took out her charms homework. 

"He gave me a detention for asking Alex to pass the unicorn hairs when he was talking!" Sukie complained. 

"Mmmm. I just had to sit through nearly an hour of all Quidditch talk!" 

"That's right," Sukie grinned, "Gryffindor's in the Final, isn't it? Well, good luck!"

"I'm not the one to tell that to. My word, the team looks like its doomed or something!" Lily glanced at her watch. 

"I have to go," Lily stood up, "Are you going to sit with us tomorrow at the match?" Lily asked. 

"Sure. Meet me by the Great Hall fifteen minutes before the match, ok?" Sukie said. 

"Ok. See you tomorrow! Bye, Sukie!" Lily rushed out of the Library and to her next class. 

The next morning dawned bright. It was the right conditions for Quidditch: the ground was solid, the skies were blue, and there were little winds. 

"Lily! Lily! Lily! This is it! The Final," Maria said nervously, like she was on the team. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to meet Sukie fifteen minutes before the match. She's going to sit with us." Lily yawned and pulled on her robes. 

"Ok, I guess," Maria shrugged. She looked over at Jessica, who was going on and on about the different Quidditch players who were hot. 

"Well, Lily, should we go on down to breakfast?" Maria asked after turning back. 

"Yeah," Lily looked over at Jessica then rushed out of the room. Maria was right behind her. They went down and sat at the Gryffindor Table. The Quidditch team was at one end of the table talking in low voices. Their captain, Kate Lyn, seemed to be doing most of the talking. Lily gulped down some food and rushed from the hall after the team left. It was fifteen minutes until the game.   
Sukie wasn't out there when she arrived, so Lily sat down in the shadows and watched the people around her. Malfoy and Narcissa came out. Narcissa looked upset and Malfoy was holding onto her wrist.

"Lucius, why can't you just apologize for goodness sake! You know it's your fault, but you're too stubborn!" Narcissa hissed and tried to get out of Malfoy's grip. 

"It is not my fault. I didn't send it. What was I suppose to believe? It had your name on it!" Malfoy's grip grew tighter. 

"Lucius! Would I ever do something that stupid? It was obviously a gag! Now, _let go of me!_" Narcissa's arm fell from Malfoy's grip and she ran off somewhere. He hung his head low for a moment, then headed to the team locker rooms.Moments later, Sukie appeared. 

"Ready?" Lily asked her, pasting on a fake smile. 

"Sure…what's wrong, Lil?" Sukie asked her as they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. In a hushed tone, Lily told Sukie what she'd just saw. 

"Oohh, the most interesting break up of the year, and we'll be the first to know!" Sukie giggled excitedly. 

"But they were such a _cute_ couple…wait a minute…let me think of who I'm talking about…whoa…" Lily sat down next to James (unfortunately). 

"Hi Sukie. Long time no see, eh?" James greeted her. Sirius was talking with the girl behind him and didn't pay attention to them. 

"Who's Sirius talking to?" Lily asked. 

"That's Alexandria Halliburton. She a Ravenclaw in our year," Sukie said and waved at Alex. 

"They seem to be flirting pretty heavily," James murmured. He and Sukie snorted with laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Maria (who had just come up) asked as she sat down next to Sukie. 

"Nothing," Lily laughed. Maria looked hurt, but turned to the field. 

"And they are OFF!"Russell Due yelled, "Gryffindor in possession. Dells to Lemmings who tires and MISSES! Save by Malfoy! Slytherin in possession. Davis to Anderson and the SCORE! Gryffindor in possession. Dells to Jennings. Steal by Davis! Slytherin in possesion. Davis to Lewis. A superb throw to Anderson then back to Davis. And they SCORE! Slytherin ahead 20-0. Still no sign of the Snitch. Gryffindor in possession. Lemmings to Jennings. A pass to Dells and the SCORE! 20-10 Slytherin in possession. 

"Davis to Anderson and FOUL! Davis grabs Dells' broomstick. Dell throws and makes it! 20-20, Slytherin in possession. Davis to Anderson to Lewis and a SAVE by Abbot! Gryffindor in possession. Dells to Jennings. And they SCORE! 20-30 Gryffindor, Slytherin in possession. Davis to Anderson then to Lewis and they SCORE! 30-30 and reserve seeker, Kelli Whelks catches the Snitch! Slytherin wins the Cup 180-30!" Russell sounded furious. 

"What?!" All the Gryffindors chorus in one voice. Professor McGonagall sharply left the stadium as the Cup was handed to Malfoy. He looked happy, but the happiness didn't seem to reach his eyes (as Lily noted with her Omnioculars) as he lifted the Cup above his head.

"You know, I'd think he'd be happier than that," Maria commented as the watched with disgust as the Slytherin team passed around the trophy. 

"Who?" James asked angrily. 

"Malfoy, that's who," Maria rolled her eyes. 

"Well, him an' Narcissa just broke up; what do you expect?" Lily said and started to leave. 

"Ohh this is juicy!" Maria bounced off, no doubt to tell the world what had happened. 

***

_A/N: I know that everyone thought that I had given up on it__J__. I had a writers block and hadn't looked at it for weeks, then decided to end it here where it had been the whole time. I had to make Slytherin win, I had to! I mean, it would be too predictable for Gryffindor to win. And besides, Jamsie isn't part of the team yet__J__. Erm, anyways. One can never be lonely with a rubber duck. (if anyone knows where that's from, tell me in your review!) Blame all mistakes on my two B-Readers, Shana and Amanda (Muahahaha! I really do need two…). _

_Love, Lemonade, and Girl Scout cookies to all and sundry,_

_~*Dorthey Star*~_


	9. Potato Salad and Goodbyes

Author's Note: ok, I am so sad to inform you that this is the LAST part in this story

Author's Note: ok, I am so sad to inform you that this is the LAST part in this story. However, there will be a sequel…not to mention an enormous THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING and other things section at the end of this part.J Happy reading!!!

Lily Evans Chapter Nine

** **

**This chapter is dedicated to Numair's Mage**

Lily was nervous. Exams were coming soon, and Lily was on the edge of her seat. Most of the first years were, having never taken a magical exam. Only James and Sirius were in the least bit relaxed. They spent their days playing Wizard Chess and finishing homework once in awhile. 

One day, Lily came back from Charms in a wonderfully good mood. 

"What's up with you, Lil?" Maria asked her friend as Lily skipped down the halls humming. 

"Hmmm?" Lily asked cheerfully. 

"I asked," Maria said slowly as if she were talking to a two year old who didn't understand things easily, "What's up with you Lily. You are too cheerful for your own good…"

"Oh…I found THE perfect charm to use on James…" Lily grinned wickedly. 

"You know, the way you two always talk about each other like that, one would think that you two liked each other." Remus sighed as he heard what Lily said. 

"Heaven forbid you say that ever again!" Lily's eyes shown with anger, but the anger disappeared as she turned to Maria. 

"So what's it called?" Maria asked. 

"Its this one where every time he lies or thinks about lying, his nose grows long her and his ears start to turn purple!" Lily giggled. 

"Ummm, that doesn't sound like something that would be in our Charms book." Maria looked suspiciously at Lily. 

"Oh, its not." Lily smiled. 

"Then where…?" Maria was thoroughly confused (a/n: or if I was completely off my rocker (which I am, no need to worry) I could put she was scrupulously discombobulated…J). 

"Professor Flitwick gave me a note to look in the restricted section in the library in the Charms section for research on an extra credit report." Lily explained. 

"Oh…you don't need extra credit, Lils! That's your best class!" Maria laughed. 

"I know that, but how else was I going to look up that charm?" Lily linked arms with Maria and started to skip down the hall toward the Great Hall. "All this plotting has made me starved…I'll race ya!" and without waiting for a reply she shot down the hallway, laughing the whole time. 

By the time that Maria had made it to the Gryffindor Table, Lily was already sitting there with Sirius and James. Natalie was sitting across from them, talking about something, but it was obvious that they were ignoring her.

"Pass the potato salad, Lils." Maria said as she sat down in the only available seat- next to Natalie. 

"So I told Gregory that I would think about it, but of course that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now! So I thought about it for a while…" Natalie continued talking while Maria got now potato salad. She prodded Lily with her fork. 

"Ouch!" Lily said suddenly as the metal tips of the fork came into contact with her shoulder. 

"I asked you to pass the potato salad, Lils." Maria said as Natalie was having a rare, very short interval in what she was saying.Lily passed the bowl to Maria who spooned some onto her plate hungrily. 

"As I was saying. Gregory was delighted to hear that. I mean, if you were him would you? I would. So tonight…" all the Gryffindors stopped paying attention. They went on with their lunch. 

That afternoon, their last class, to Lily's dismay, was Transfiguration. Lily sat down in her seat next to Maria. She was still in a good- no, great- mood. It annoyed James that he couldn't figure out why. Professor McGonagall worked them hard that day, reviewing them for the exam that they would be taking only a few days from them. 

"James Potter!" McGonagall yelled for the millionth time that day, "I know you don't realize how important these tests are! If you don't pass them, you fail. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! Fifteen points from Gryffindor, and if I have to get on to you one more time, you will get a detention!" Lily tried hard not to giggle. Professor McGonagall looked strained and was already staring to get wrinkles and gray hair at her young age (well, young in the wizarding world…). James almost getting a detention made Lily's mood much better-if that was even possible. 

"Lily Evans, why are you in such a good mood?" James sighed as they walked out of Transfiguration Class. 

"Life is a story and the narrator was tired of me being grouchy!" Lily giggled and ran off to the Library with James staring after her. When Lily got to the Library, she handed Madame Pince the note. Madame Pince looked at the note then at Lily before going into the Restricted Section to get the book. She returned moments later with a dusty old volume of some sort. Lily dusted of the cover when it was handed to her. _Completely Complex Charms_ by Beverly Jennings. Lily thanked Madame Pince before finding an empty table. 

Lily searched the book for a few minutes before finding just the page that she was looking for. 

No Lying Charm

_Are you afraid that your best friend is lying to you? That your parents are keeping something from you? You're boyfriend/girlfriend or husband/wife cheating on you? This charm is the funniest way to find out. Once the charm is placed on the person of your discretion, every time they lie or think about lying their nose grows an inch and their ears begin to fade purple. When they lie the tip of their nose turns green. The No Lying Charm can be placed on someone until it wears off (2-3 weeks at the most) or by saying the counter charm. _

_ _

_Directions_

_Place the tip of your wand on their chest_

_Say "conunterdictorous!" _

_Wait until the white light has faded before taking the wand tip off their chest_

_To remove the charm, wave you wand in a circle in front of the other person's face. _

_Say "Memodourous!" _

_While black light is being ejected from your wand, touch the tip of your wand to their forehead gently five times. _

Lily shut the book. _This is going to be great!_ She thought to herself. A smile crept onto her face. Lily was only a first year so she shouldn't be attempting such a complex spell. It would have to wait. Lily took the book and walked out of the Library.

Lily was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to do the charm, but she knew that if she did attempt it, something could go horribly wrong. Sure, she disliked James, but she didn't hate him enough for him to have a foot long nose or a green nose. As Lily was walking back from the Library, she saw Sukie. 

"Lily! I haven't seen you in forever!" Sukie said, seeing Lily in a good mood for once. 

"I know. Are you free tomorrow? Saturday is my sister's birthday, and I was going to make something magic for her and I need your help. After all, Transfiguration is one of your best subjects." Lily said. 

"Which sister?" 

"Daisy, of course. If it was Petunia I'd send her a curse!" Lily laughed. Sukie joined in nervously. 

"Yeah, but isn't that against some law? I mean, using magic on a Muggle an' all?" 

"I didn't really mean it, Su. I have Transfiguration homework. Can you meet me in the Great Hall after Breakfast?"

"Sure. Do you want me to bring anything?" 

"Yeah, your wand and transfiguration book, and loads of ideas. I'll see you then!" 

"See you, Lil!" Sukie said as her friend rushed off. Sukie turned to leave, smiling to herself and shaking her head slightly. _Someday,_ Sukie thought to herself, _James and Lily will be a couple._

The next day, Friday, Lily was running late to breakfast. Morning classes had been canceled ("I bet someone _accidentally _let a swarm of wasps into the Staff Room," James had said the night before when they found out. "Yeah, and all the teachers would most likely need to be vaccinated," Sirius had tried to act innocent, but failed horribly.), so Lily had slept in. Maria was taking her hair out of the curlers that she slept in every night as Lily woke up. 

"Hey, early bug, I see you're finally up." Maria looked at Lily's figure, now sitting up in bed, in the mirror. She took time to study Lily. Lily was small and delicate like the flower she was named for. The huge nightgown that she wore didn't help much as it washuge on her. 

"Maria!" Lily said for the tenth time. 

"Huh? What?" Maria turned around, half her hair still in curlers, to face Lily. 

"I asked you what time it was."

"Oh, its seven thirty." Maria turned back around and continued taking the curlers out of her hair. Lily flopped back on her bed. She hadn't had much sleep that night. Dreams of James with a green nose kept reappearing. Then she remembered that Sukie would be waiting for her, and she got up. 

Lily hopped in the shower, taking a nice hot one. Then she pulled her red hair into french braids. Maria was fixing her now curly hair when Lily came out, fully dressed. 

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah, just let me pull my robes on." In a few minutes, they were down in the Commonroom. 

"Good morning, Red Rosie. Good morning, Maria!" Sirius said cheerfully with a grin on his face. 

"Yeah, whatever. How come they haven't made you a nick name yet?" Lily asked. 

"Because I haven't had anything done to me or done anything yet that would get me a nick name. Look at it this way: there's always six more years!" Maria and Lily climbed out of the portrait hole and continued the way to breakfast. As, they turned the corner at the end of one corridor, they found a slightly embarrassing site. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Eve were up against the wall, kissing. As Narcissa's left hand moved up to his face, her engagement ring sparkled. Lily looked at Maria and shrugged. They walked past the couple and continued on their way. 

Sukie was sitting at Ravenclaw Table when they walked in.Lily waved to her and continued to Gryffindor Table. After Lily and Maria had been sitting at the table, eating, for a few minutes, when Narcissa and Lucius walked in, hand in hand. 

"Awww, they look so sweet!" Natalie said loudly, sighing. 

"Yeah, sure." Lily yawned. 

"So what are your plans for this morning?" Maria asked. 

"Sukie and I are going to make Daisy a magical gift." Lily finished her breakfast, and stood up from the table. As she reached the door, Sukie joined her. 

"Ihad a great idea. How old is Daisy?" Sukie asked.

"She's six. What's your idea?" Lily and Sukie sat down in an empty classroom. 

"Well, I have this book that's good as new (my Uncle Frank gave it to me for my birthday, but he forgot that I wasn't six). It's Cinderella. we could transfigure little figures for her to go along with the book, or you could charm the pages…" Sukie trailed off when she was the look on Lily's face. 

"That would be perfect for her and all, but that too advanced magic for us…any other ideas?" They talked about this for a few minutes, then they decided to charm a doll that Lily had bought form Daisy to have shining hair that grew and eyes that opened and closed like real dolls. When they were done (shortly before lunch), Lily wrapped the doll up in the box. Afterdelivering it to the owlry she headed down to lunch. James and Sirius were sitting with their eyes locked, eating. 

"What in the name of Dumbledore is going on?" Lily asked as she sat down next to Maria. 

"They're having a staring contest." Maria said, not taking her eyes off the two guys. 

"Er…I won't ask." Lily said. 

Finally, it was the day that everyone was leaving Hogwarts. 

"You know, I'll miss this place…It's been like home to me for the last few months…" Lily sniffed. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You'll be coming back next year." Sirius slung an arm around her. 

"Its not that…" Lily said.

"You'll miss me, I know. Its hard not to." Sirius smiled. 

"No. I just don't want to spend a whole summer apart from all my friends and with Petunia." Lily sniffed again and sat down in the carriage with Maria, Sukie and Natalie. 

"I'll see you on the train, Red Rosie." Sirius, for once, was quiet. 

"You know, Lily, I think that Sirius likes you." Maria said quietly to Lily, knowing that it would embarrass her if Natalie or Sukie heard it. More Natalie than Sukie, though. 

"Yeah, could be." Lily shrugged. The ride seemed short. In what seemed like no time at all they were at the station. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Lily stepped off the train. When they got to the Muggle station, Lily saw Daisy and Mr. Evans waiting to pick her up. 

"Bye Lily, I'll see you next year." Sirius gave Lily a quick kiss on the check (that surprised her very much) and was gone. 

"Maria, I'll try and invite you over this summer. Write me loads…all of you!" Lily called out as she made her way over to her family. 

"Lily!" Daisy cried and hugged her sister. 

"Hey Daisy! How did you like your birthday present?" Lily hugged her sister back, and they made their way to the car. 

"I love Cassie very much!" Daisy showed Lily that she was carrying her doll under her arm. 

"Well I'm glad. I'll race you to the car!" All outside appearances of Lily showed that she was happy to be home. but deep inside she longed to be back at Hogwarts with its feasts, disappearing steps, and longs halls. Most of all she was already missing her friends. The first of September would not come soon enough for her. 

_2nd author's note: I am going to say that I will be taking the moth of June (next month) off. I will not be writing any fics or posting anything. I am taking a well deserved break. I will see you all in July (figuratively speaking of course!) __J_

Thanks section 

Thanks to my one time reviewers: CloudyNight (its one of your favorites? Thank you soo much!); Kim (I didn't do twenty pages on one section, but if you put the whole thing together…BAM! Twenty pagesJ *great, I'm doing my Emril* g); Lori, Lily of Ravenclaw (not a big reviewer, eh?); The KRACILT's (Kimmy); Siu Saki; Lily, Lily Evans; Caleb; Ami; Amy; Anon; Herm; Kathleen Potter; ~*Charmsangel*~(were you able to concentrate in science? I hate science…I got a 100 as my final grade though, but waves are easy…and the science fair and an **cough cough** open book final **cough cough**); Kathy; Moony's Chick; Kate Williams (sorry about the short chapters…I can't seem to make them very long or they get boring and just ramble on…kinda like I'm doing nowJ); Lil' drop o' fire. THANKS TO YOU ALL!!!

Thank you to my two time reviewers: Savvy (I expect to you review every single part next story J I'll see you in June!); Lily; miss padfoot( pretty goog? J); sweta (I'm only average in spelling you know…above average in everything else J it was enough? I'm hurt L not really, thoJ); Shana (the foot of empty space was for you to write a wonderfully long review J yes you do, little miss infomercial); Gwen Goyle (you said the same thing in both reviews…); ferret w/ a fez (only twice?! My beta reader only reviews twice?! Next story you better review every chapter just like Savvy and work on your spelling! J) THANKS!!

Thanks to Illusions2525 (you like *long* reviews, don'tcha? J) who reviewed three times and was my first reviewer! THANK YOU SOO MUCH

And a large box of chocolate frogs and a chapter dedication to Numair's Mage (no, Prof. Lewis isn't on the Quidditch team…you're the only one that noticed…just for you I made Lily in a good mood this chapter…Sirius and Maria might like each other…but I think that Sirius is a ladies' man and loves all women (er-girls at this point…)…) who reviewed the most: four times. THANK YOU INFINITY!!!

A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (_A Risk With Every Mouthful! ™_) to my Beta Readers Amanda and Shana. I REALLY APPRICIATED IT! Also, if anyone needs a beta reader, I'd be glad to do it. English was my best subject. Now _I'm_ sounding like an infomercial.

That's all, folks! Come back next time! Like I said, I will be taking a break until July. The rest of May ( a whopping 5 days) I will be working on reposting some of my stories. Leah will be changed and Hope will not be coming back unless everyone sits on their knees and begs me for a month. J. I will see all of you in July (except Savster who I will see for two weeks in June!). Cya!

And to everyone who reviewed: REVIEW THE NEXT STORY WHEN IT COMES OUT!!! 

Love always, 

Dorthey Star 


End file.
